Time-out
by hectatess
Summary: A visit from Cas results in Dean needing loads of antihistamine... How will this work out? Will Sam be able to bitchface his brother into listening this time? Rated M, because Dean will never clean up his language, will he?
1. Chapter 1

Dean sighed. As usual, the big-bad du jour was still roaming around, and to top it off, Cas just dropped in yesterday, to tell them that the angels had started bickering again. "Sam!" he called out, hoping the healthnut wasn't on his creepy morning run. His brother came shuffling in, bleary eyed and... "Whoa! Dude!" Dean recoiled, slightly, pulling his arm up in a defensive reflex. Sam yawned and rubbed his eyes. "What?" Dean relaxed again and smirked. "Bad night?" Sam pulled a bitchface #7 (I'm grouchy/aching/emotional and not in the mood for your BS, Dean,) and plonked his butt on a chair. "Pretty much, yeah. Jerk. Why do you ask?" Dean smirked his famous Swoonworthy Halfsmile, which can have a woman swoon from across a bar or street. "Nothing, just that your hair looks like it's had a fun night at the town, and found a firecracker to mate with."

He grinned at the appalled face Sam made, and for good meassure, he added: "Bitch." The bitchface changed from #7 into #5 (I hate you so much right now.) and Sam ran both his hands through his locks, which, in obedience to Natural Law #12.548. (Sometimes we just dick with stuff to annoy the world) flowed from his fingers back into Sam's usual, flawless, do. Dean's upperlip twitched in annoyance. "Coffee, princess? I don't have any fancy-schmancy double vanilla whatchamacallit, but I can give you three scoops of sugar." Sam grumbled something, and Dean turned back from the coffeemaker. "What was that, Billyboy?" Sam's bitchface #5 returned with gusto, and he nearly growled: "I said black. No sugar, no milk." Dean mouthed a quiet 'Yikes' as he poured the drink. "Here, bro. Feel better." he sincerely offered as he slid his little brother the mug. Sam grumbled something, which Dean interpreted as being Grouchy Samsquatchian for 'Thanks'.

After three black coffees, and a much needed bathroom break, Sam was marginally more human, and the brothers sat at the table in companionable silence. When they heard footsteps in the hallway to the bedrooms, Dean sat up. "Morning, sunshine." he greeted a stoïc looking Cas. "Good morning, Dean, Sam. I hope your sleep was restful." Dean flashed a grin at Sam, who just rolled his eyes. "About as good as it gets, what with your little announcement last night." Dean answered, pouring another mug of coffee, adding five scoops of sugar and a healthy shot of cream. "I am sorry to cause you more distress, but I thought you should be made aware of the... situation Upstairs." Cas said, in that sad, broken little voice he has when he feels guilty. Sam cleared his throat, after shooting Dean a swift bitchface #3 (SERIOUSLY?!). "That's ok, Cas. Dean is just... being Dean about it. It's fine. We can work this out." Cas took the mug Dean offered him. "I did not tell you to ask for your help. I thought you needed to know, because last time the factions spilled over to Earth and wreaked havoc amongst the humans."

With a sigh, Dean leaned against the counter. "We know, Cas. We know you just wanted to warn us, but you should know better by now. We can't let your asshat siblings just go on having a bitchfight. It hurts innocent people, and it hurts you. We can't have that. You're family, we care about you." Sam nodded and when Cas turned his blue eyes on him, he smiled and simply stated: "What he said." Cas nipped his coffee whilst ducking his head, but the brothers saw the grateful smile and happy blush. "Thank you, both. You have no idea how it ... makes... me.. me..." Cas clutched at his throat, his blue eyes wide with shock. He tried again. "Makes.. me.. meeee. MEOW!" Startled, the Winchesters saw how Cas seemed to shrink, his hair crawling down his neck, the blue in his eyes sliding outward, covering the sclera like a rapidly expanding, blue oilslick. Dean was the first to move, dipping his hand in the heap of clothes that lay on the chair that previously held their angel friend. He withdrew and both men gasped. In his hand, so tiny it almost disappeared behind the Hunter's tanned fingers, a cute, black kitten mewled desperately.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ooohhh CRAP!" Dean burst out, carefully lifting the fuzzy critter to eyelevel. "It's Cas allright." he said. "It's doing the Creepy Stare." Indeed, the little cat stared into Dean's eyes with the same intense stare Cas always used. Sam chortled. "Nice to know his personality is still intact." Dean glared at him. "Shut up. Sa..ha.. haaa... haaaaa- CHOOOO!" The kitten jumped up, all four legs springing at the same time, and it hissed adorably. "I'mb sowwy, Cas." Dean sniffled, as Sam bit his lip. "Ye don't know I'mb allergic to ca... ha... haaaa..." He pinched his nose and squeezed his eyes shut. Sam had switched from biting his lip to biting his cheeks. The kitten tilted it's head in typical Cas-fashion. "Yeah. Dat's Cas." Dean stated. "For whad id's worth, buddy, you bake an a.. haa.. haaaaa-CHOOOHOO!" Sam was now biting his right hand, while he wiped the tears from his eyes with his left. "...adorable kidden." Dean finished miserably.

The kitten glared at Sam, who was lying across the table, hiccupping softly. It jumped smoothly from Dean's hand and landed neatly on Sam's head. It trotted around a few times, mussing up the Perfect Sam-do, then hopped off again. It eyed its work smugly and in a flash, clambered up Dean's arm to come to a stop on his shoulder. Dean smiled at it. "Tanks buddy. Billyboy deeds to ged a sense of hubour." Sam just wiped his eyes dry and ran a hand through his locks. Having undone the kitten's work, he walked up to a cabinet, rummaged around and threw his brother a bottle of pills. "Here, Jerk. Your anti-histamines." Dean scrunched up his face. "Bidch. I don't wanda take dose. Dey bake by he.. heeehhh... HAAAACHOO!" This time, the kitten lost its ballance and toppled to the floor. Dean blanched. "Oh shid! Sowwry Cas!" He turned around. "GAAAAHHH! Sambyyyy! Dekkid Andel!" Sam frowned at him. "What?" Dean hopped up and down, pointing behind the table. "Dere! DEKKID... ANDEL!"

Sam peered around the table and promptly bit his right wrist again. Wearing nothing but a bemused expression, Cas sat on the floor, back to his full 6' angelic self. "SAMBYYYY... PUD CLODES ON ID!" Dean yelled, still hopping in place, now covering his eyes. "Oh dear. This is quite an unwanted situation." Cas declared simply. With a snap, his usual attire was back on. "Dean... Dean." he called softly. Dean peeked through his fingers. When he saw Cas was properly dressed, he lowered his hands. "Yes?" The panic was still trembling around that one word. "You should take the pills. You sound very congested." Dean glared at him, and then at Sam. "Scdew bodh of you! Don'd wanda. Besides, Cas is back do bein' an Andel. So I won'd reacdh andymore." Shrugging, Sam looked at Cas. "That's true..." he conceded. Cas frowned, hiccupped and disappeared.

"Whad de Hell?" Dean yelled, before slumping down. "Oh do..." he sighed, bending over to pick up the kitten again. "Whad's going on?" Sam snatched the little furball up and with lightning speed, clapped a hand over his brother's mouth. Handing him a mug, while keeping the kitten out of reach, he smiled triumphantly. "Swallow, and drink the coffee." he demanded. Grimacing, Dean did what Sam told him. "Bidch." Sam just smiled sweetly and scratched Cas' ears. Cas was radiating smugness. "Guess this wasn't a one time change, Dean." He sat down, kitten on his lap. Dean sighed. "Yah... bud I wand you do sdap on clodes as soond as you pop back, ok Cas?" The kitten nodded, and Sam swiftly put it on another chair. "Wha? Why'd you do dat?" Dean wondered. Sam bitchfaced him a sweet #10 (Dûh. Bobby would call you an idjet right now.) "I don't think Cas, or I for that matter, would appreciate it if he changed back whilst sitting on my lap. Dean shuddered. "Fair point. Hey! My allergies are clearing up."

Cas mewled, trying to get their attention. "What is it, Cas?" Sam asked. Cas dribbled around in a tight circle, his tail pointing straight up towards the ceiling, his tiny, black head tilted back to look up as well. "I guess he is trying to tell us we should clean the ceiling." Dean smirked. Cas levelled him a kitty stare and huffed. Then he sneezed cutely and Dean quickly covered his eyes. One finger snap later, he grinned apologetically at his friend. "Sorry, buddy. I'm not fluent in Kitty-speak." Cas frowned. "I was trying to intone that I should go to Heaven, to try and find out what this is about." Sam hummed in agreement and Dean nodded. "Good plan. You know I love you like a brother, but I don't wanna see your naked butt." Cas tilted his head and frowned in confusion. "You have seen Sam's naked butt often enough." Sam gawked. "EEP?" he asked his brother. "As a baby, Cas, as a baby... That's something totally different." Sam sagged a bit in relief. "Oh. My apologies. I didn't want to make you uncomf.. HICCUP! Mrow?" Sam sighed. "This could prove difficult, guys."

Patting Cas' head, Dean nodded, pouting in thought. The kitten sneezed and Dean jumped back, snatching his hand back from the dark haired angel. "Yeah. There is no telling when he will poof into a kitty-Cas." That earned him a glare from both hazel and cerulean eyes. "I do agree. Plus it is quite dangerous for me to travel like this. If I change during travel, I will drop. Plus with the velocity I will be traveling at, the feline body might get torn to bits when I change. I don't have my wings in that form." The Winchesters winced. "Don't worry, Cas," Dean comforted. "we'll.. "

"HICCUP, meeewww." Dean sighed and finished his sentence. "... find a way out of this mess. We always do."

"Mewew."


	3. Chapter 3

Three days... three days of hiccups and sneezes, mewling and popping anti-histamine. Dean wa starting to get fed up. He smacked his brother upside the back of his floppy hair. "Hey! What was that for?" Dean raised his eyebrows sarcastically. "For not finding what the Hell is wrong with..."

"HICCUP... Mewww" Dean threw his head back in defeat. "...Cas. My head feels woozy with those damned pills, and poor Cas keeps popping into that adorable Kitty-Cas. You'd think with that big Samsquatch brain, you could have found at least a lead to an inkling of a clue." Kitty-Cas traipsed up to the brothers and rubbed his tiny, furry body against Dean's pant leg. "Shit! Cas! Come on! The hairs, dude! I'll need to keep swallowing those pills until I have cleaned every room you've been in and washed each item of clothing and bedding you touched while in your furry bod!" Sam frowned down at Dean's ankles, where Kitty-Cas was circling, purring happily. "What worries me most, Dean, is that he seems to get more cat-like every day. Listen... he's purring." Dean cocked his head to listen. "Shit!" He grabbed the bundle of black fur under the front paws and looked straight into those blue eyes. "Cas! Snap out of it, man!"

"Choo... Ehm, Dean... you can release me now."

"EEEEP! SAAAAAM!" Snap!

"It's ok, Dean. He's dressed."

Tired of running around in circles, trying to find out what was wrong with Cas, and mentally fraying at the edges from constant confrontations with a Nekkid Cas after a bout of being Kitty-Cas, Dean decided that after nearly four full days, he needed fresh air. "I'm going on a supply run." he announced. Sam, bent over some ancient tome, his hair in relative disarray from being mussed by restless Samsquatch hands, didn't look up. "Ok. Restock on your anti-histamines. You're running out." Dean groaned. "Yes, mother hen. Anything else?"

"HICCUP... Mewie?"

"Yeah, Cas. I will bring cream. If only to put in your coffee."

"Choo... Thank you, Dean. It's much appreciated."

"Dean... don't be too long. The changes are getting more irregular." Sam noted.

Humming assent, Dean climbed the stairs and opened the steel front door. With a squeak and chitter, a squirrel worked it's way inside. "What the fuck?" Dean yelled, his arms pinwheeling as he tried to not fall head over arse back down the stairs. The squirrel looked back at him, tilted its head in a very Cas-like way, then chittered at him in a tone that Dean thought was either distressed or insulting, and raced down the metal guiderail of the stairs. "Saaaam! Cas! Rodent infestation! Cas, a change about now would be convenient!" Dean slammed the door shut, turned a full 180 degrees and followed the squirrel. He skidded to a halt, when he saw the squirrel sitting, bold as brass, in the middle of the table. Sam held up his giant hand. "Shut up, Dean. Cas is checking it out." Cas was nose to nose with the critter. Dean blinked. "EH?" Sam pulled his 'I-don't-know-either' sturgeon face. Cas straightened, his blue eyes worried. "This is most worrying. It seems that..."

"Chee... oh finally!"

"YAAAIIIKESSSS! SAAAAAMMM! NAKED DUDE! IN THE BUNKER!"

"Oh. Oh dear. It seems I have caused your brother some distress. I apologise." Snap.

"Dean... DEAN! It's ok.. look. Three piece suit. And even a nice tie." Sam hugged his trembling and gasping brother tightly.

Dean breathed heavily as Sam patted his back. Cas sighed. "Sam, Dean, this is Rikbiel, one of my brothers. He is the angel who oversees the divine chariot. Also known as the chief of wheels." Dean gulped and took in the angel. "Nice vessel. The ginger hair explains the red squirrel, except... WHY? Why were you a rodent?" Sam grabbed his brother by both his shoulders and gently pushed him on a chair. "I think, that is what Cas was getting at. Right, Cas?" The angel nodded. "Indeed. It seems whatever is affecting me, is also turning Rikbiel into a HICCUP... meeeewwww."

"Aaaawwwww! Brother! You are adorable!" Rikbiel cooed. Kitty-Cas glared the Annoyed Creepy Stare at his brother. "A cute little kitty...HICCUP! Squeakysqueak!"

"Hssssss!" Kitty-Cas hissed at his brother, who squeaked in fright and used Dean's jeans to climb as high as possible, ending up sitting right on the astonished Hunter's head.

With his quick thinking, Sam grabbed Kitty-Cas and pulled him close, ignoring the hissy fit the kitten was throwing. "Dean, I think you should take Squir-Rikbiel to your room or something, while I keep Kitty-Cas calm." With a deep sigh, Dean sauntered to his room. "Why is this my life?" Squir-Rikbiel hopped on his bed, and eyed him sharply. "Just lemme get one thing clear. As soon as you feel a sneeze coming up, you prepare to snap your suit back on, got it? I've seen enough bare angelskin the last few days, to last me well into my afterlife." Squir-Rikbiel nodded and then proceded to wash his tiny nose. "Chee! Aah.. That's better!"

"AAAAH! DUDE!" Snap!

"Sorry." Rikbiel said softly. Dean heaved another sigh. "It's ok. But seriously, get that under control!" Rikbiel shook his head. "I am sorry, Dean Winchester. I cannot. As I understood, neither can brother Castiël. It is most vexing, but I will try, for your convenience." Dean ran a hand through his spikey hair. "Thank you. Please stay put, until I'm back from my supply run. And, don't gnaw my bedding or furniture or any off my stuff." He didn't wait for a reply and dejectedly left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Chee... Thank Father!" Snap!

"Mriwr...Choo... I agree, brother Rikbiel. This is fortunate!" Snap!

"DEEEEEEAAAANNNN!" Knife in hand, Dean slid into the main living area. "What? What is it?" Seeing two humanoid angels, he relaxed and stuck the knife back in it's sheath. "Sam, we need to have a codeword. Every time, I think you are either under attack, or suffering shampoo deprivation." Sam glared at him, face bordering on a bitchface, but the presence of not one but two angels, and both human at the moment, kept it civilised. "Fine. We can figure that out when either angel, or both, revert to being an animal." Dean smiled at the angels. "Hi guys! Glad to see you both on two feet again." He sank onto a chair. "So... what do we have so far?" Rikbiel cleared his throat. "Well, brother Castiël proposed I should go out for a bit, when I was in my woodland form. See what sort of intelligence I could divulge from the other woodland creatures. It seems I speak excellent Squirrel." Dean bit his lip, and his green eyes sparkled. Sam shot him a quick bitchface #13 (I do wish you would grow up, Dean.) and smiled at the celestial brothers. "That was smart thinking, Cas. Did you find out anything, Rikbiel?" Dean cleared his throat and sat up straighter. "Yeah, Rikky, what did the vermin-grapevine deliver?" Rikbiel tilted his head in confusion. "I think he doesn't understand that reference, Dean." Cas offered. "He is curious about anything you might have learned from your animal friends."

Rikbiel looked at Sam, who nodded in encouragement. "Well, I did hear about this golden coyote, who dens not far from here. The smaller woodland creatures are certain it is not a normal coyote. It never hunts, nor scavanges." Sam frowned, and Dean licked his lips. "What do you think, Dean? Sounds weird enough. It might be connected. Another furry critter, which doesn't really act like one." Cas was giving the wall a Pensive Creepy Stare. "I agree. We should try and find this coyote. It might provide us with HICCUP! Mrow!" Dean eyed Kitty-Cas with sad eyes. "I hear ya, bud. That meow sounded frustrated." he explained to Sam, who looked mildly impressed. "Oh, how unfortunate. I would have liked to HICCUP! Squeaaak ! Chitter!" Dean looked at the little ginger rodent with genuine surprise. "Now that almost sounded like you were cussing, Rikky..." The squirrel hid his head in his paws. Kitty-Cas glared at him with the Disapproving Creepy Stare. Swiftly, Dean grabbed him around the black midrif and strode to his bedroom. "Yeah, Kitty-Cas. Time for a catnap, buddy. Come."

Sam quietly pushed open the door to Dean's bedroom. He smiled. His big brother was out cold, a sweet smile around his mouth, and his arm was curled gently, yet protectively around Kitty-Cas, whose blue eyes peeked at Sam from the crook of Dean's arm. "Let's let him sleep, huh Cas? He needs it at times." Kitty-Cas blinked and purred at him, then snuggled down. "Huh, seems angelic cats do sleep. Go figure." Sam mused as he left the room, after snapping a quick picture with his phone. Evidence of cuteness can be quite useful with a big brother like Dean... Dean mumbled something and snuggled his nose in Kitty-Cas' fur. Kitty-Cas just purred and curled up tighter. Sam entered the kitchen to find Squir-Rikbiel munching on his granola. "Ah, and angel squirrels apparently need to eat... HEY!" Squir-Rikbiel jumped, his little cheeks bulging. Sam sighed. "Hang on, Rikbiel. I'll get you a bowl of your very own." He grabbed a bowl, and poured the little guy a good helping of granola.

After getting himself a bowl, filling it with yoghurt and some granola from a different pack, Sam sat down with a sigh. "Just when I thought I had seen everything... something like this pops up." He turned to Squir-Rikbiel. "If this is your Dad's sense of humour, I hope he gets a bit more serious." Squir-Rikbiel tilted his little, ginger head and nibbled on a hickory nut. "Chee!" Snap!

"You're getting really quick with the snapping! Nice!" Rikbiel ducked his head. "Thank you, Sam Winchester. Has brother Castiël regained his form again too?" Sam shook his head. "Not when I last saw him." Rikbiel sighed, fidgeting with the nibbled nut. "This is unfortunate. I wish to discuss things with him." Sam shrugged. It was all he could do. "YAAAAARGGGGHHHHH!" When he heard it, he was up and reaching for a weapon before he realised what he heard. "CAS! WHAT THE FREAKING HELL?!" Rikbiel tilted his head. "Well. That sounds like my luck has changed." Sam relaxed and slowly sank back on his chair, his shoulders shaking. "Sam? Are you allright? Are you in pain? Are you having a seizure?" Rikbiel asked concerned. "BWAHAHAHAAAAA!" was his only answer as Sam threw his head back and laughed until he cried.

Dean felt hair tickle his nose and he smiled. The scent that hung to them wasn't very strong or feminine, but he liked it. Too heavily perfumed ladies always stunk up his pillow for days. He rubbed his hand up and down the back of the other body in his bed. "Good morning, Dean." Dean's eyes flew open, only to stare at his best friend's face. "YAAAAARGGGGHHHHH! CAS! WHAT THE FREAKING HELL?!" Dean scrambled to the far end of his bed and squeezed his eyes shut. "You took me away from the meeting, to take a catnap. Which is what we did. Somewhere during that, I must have sneezed." Dean didn't open his eyes, but he did ask. "You, you slept? How does that work? Oh, and, Cas, buddy... clothes." He didn't stop squeezing his eyes, until he heard the snap. "I'm sorry, Dean. I didn't realise I was still undressed. But yes, I slept. It seems that being an animal, is very different than being a human." Dean sighed. "Well, our nap is done then. Let's see if Sammy Smartypants has cracked the coyote case yet." He stretched and got to his feet. "HICCUP!" With a big sigh, Dean scooped Kitty-Cas up and headed towards the kitchen. He needed a mug of coffee the size of a bathtub to clear his mind.

When he entered the kitchen, Sam was hung over his chair like a cheap suit, shaking, and tears were rolling down his face. Kitty-Cas hopped from Dean's embrace and ran to Sam, nosing his hand with a worried expression. "Sam?" Dean asked cautiously, wondering of his little brother was hurt, and if so, which asshat did he, Dean, have to skin alive in retribution? Sam lifted his head, and Dean's mood flipped from severely worried to severely annoyed. "Sonofabitch, Sam! Warn a guy... I thought I would have to feed a demon it's own liver or something, for messing with you." Sam snorted and started shaking again. Dean punched him on the shoulder. "Cut it out! Bitch! You scared Kitty-Cas too." That sobered Sam up. "What? Cas is in his furry form? From what we.." He gesticulated between Rikbiel and himself. "... heard, we thought he was human."

Dean flashed a strained smile at Rikbiel. "Hey Rikky. At least one of you stays in the right shape." Rikbiel shook his head. "I only just changed back. Unlike brother Castiël, I have regained this form for now." Sam had picked up Kitty-Cas and was stroking his tiny head. The blue eyes narrowed in delight, until he suddenly sat up and started rubbing his tiny, pink nose furiously. Alarmed, Kitty-Cas stared up at Sam, who stared back non-plussed. Kitty-Cas twitched his nose, then suddenly jumped from Sam's lap. Midair they all heard the tiny "Choooo!" and Dean slapped his hand over his eyes. Snap! "Thanks, Cas." Dean said, lowering his hand. "You are welcome, Dean." He turned to Rikbiel. "I propose we find that coyote ourselves. In our animal forms we should..." Dean stepped up. "Oh Hell no! You two are not going out there!" he snapped. "What if either of you sneezed? You'd be arrested quicker than a Trickster's metaboslism works." The angels gaped at him, affronted by his tone. Sam sighed. "He has a point, guys. If you were spotted right after the sneeze, you'd get jailtime for indecente exposure..." Cas rolled his eyes. "They're right, Rikbiel. Humans are easily upset by the naked flesh of other mature humans, unless they are their spouse, or Significant Other. And without Dean or Sam to help us remember to clothe our vessels..." Rikbiel sighed, hanging his head in defeat.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean decided to try and cheer Rikbiel up. "Hey, Rikky. Wanna see my Baby?" Rikbiel tilted his head in confusion, and Sam shook his head with a smile."I was unaware you have offspring, Dean." Rikbiel noted with a worried lilt to his voice. "Brother, what Dean means is that he wants to show you his HICCUP! Meeeewww!" Dean rubbed Kitty-Cas between the ears consolingly. "My car, Rikky. I though you, as the Chief of wheels, might like to see my car." Rikbiel lightened up. "Ooohhh! You have a car? Can I see her?" Sam hung his head. "Why is it that any car enthousiast calls that car 'her'..." Dean smirked at him. "Because they just know what gender a car is." Sam scoffed. "Even without seeing it?" Dean and Rikbiel exchanged looks, then shook their head at him and left for the garage.

Sam sighed. The room was quiet. Kitty-Cas was napping on the sofa, Dean and Rikbiel were still in the garage, admiring Baby and her many assets. After munching on a salad, Sam stood in the doorway for a bit. Reluctant to go back to the books for now, he decided to get a breath of air, quietly went up the metal stairs and opened the Bunker's front door. Outside, a fresh breeze was wafting through the trees and Sam set off into the surrounding woods with a brisk pace. There was a lake nearby, where he loved to sit and clear his head. He kept his eyes open for any golden coyotes, but all he saw were bunnies and more squirrels. Luckily, those were busy climbing trees and forraging for food. When one did sneeze, Sam eyed it suspiciously. Luckily, it stayed in its own, furry little body, having Sam sigh relieved. He reached the lake without any incidents and sat there for half an hour at least. Nothing bothered him and he felt relaxation seep in. Then his phone beeped. **D: dude! Where r u? U ok?** Sam smiled as he typed his answer to his big brother. **Sam: Yes, Dean. I am. Just getting fresh air. Be back in fifteen.**

Sam stood and stretched. A raptor bird screeched and Sam took a deep and calming breath. He searched for the bird with his hand shielding his eyes from the sun. With a jolt of surprise, he noticed it was nearer than he thought, and still coming closer. Letting out a startled cry, Sam dropped on his belly. "What the Hell?" The bird swooped over him, calling out again. Sam followed it with startled eyes. The bird turned in a perfectly gliding U-turn and swooped down again. Halfway in its descent, it jolted and with a cry something far bigger than a bird fell like a stone into the underbrush. "OW... That was unpleasant." Sam sat up, brushing the twigs and leaves from his hair and shirt. "Ehm... Hello?" he quivered. From the undergrowth,a woman emerged, and Sam quickly covered his eyes. "Why do you cover your eyes, human?" Sam sighed deeply. "Great. Another angel. Please, get some clothes on... nude people tend to upset humans." Silence... then the guileless question: "Why?" Inwardly, Sam thanked his good graces that he had several years of experience with Cas. "Because it is custom to wear clothes, unless bathing or in the act of erm... fornicating." Even with said experience, explaining this to an angel wearing a female vessel, was making his cheeks burn. "Oh. I see. I will clothe my vessel, to not raise suspicion." Snap! Sam breathed easier and uncovered his eyes. A simple blouse and Gypsy-style skirt. "Just perfect. Come, I'll take you to two of your brothers." With a happy bound, the angel fell in step with him.

"GUYYYYYSSS!" Sam hollered, as soon as he slammed the door behind the female angel. Hurried footsteps announced the artival of Cas. "Harahel!" he exclaimed and ran up the stairs. "How did you get here? Why are you here?" Harahel smiled warmly at him. "Castiël! Brother! I am fortunate indeed! I have found my query!" She relaxed and took both of Cas hands. Sam blinked in surprise. "You have? Why were you looking for Cas?" Harahel just looked at him. "That is none of your business. You have served your purpose to me. Leave." Cas frowned. "Harahel! Sam did you a service, but he is not a servant! He helps, because that is how nice he is. That is how nice he and his brother have always been. I demand you apologise!" From the floor below, a gruff voice called up. "Yeah. I'd like that too. Cas, who is this and Sam, why the Hell did you bring her here?"

Sam threw him bitchface #1 (DUDE! Can you be any more rude?) "Because she was a hawk, and then... she wasn't. Midair too." Dean gave Harahel the elevator look. "Whoa. Was she Nekkid?" Bitchface #1 morphed smoothly into #4 (UPSTAIRS brain, Jerk.) "Not going there, Dean. So, Harahel, was it? Why were you looking for Cas?" Abashed, Harahel looked down. "I apologise, Sam. I was rude and unappreciative. I was searching Castiël out, to try and see if he knows what happened to me." Dean smirked his Swoonworthy Halfsmile. "Now why would you think Cas holds all the answers?" he queried. "Because, you ignorant primate, I couldn't find anything in Heaven's Library about this. Clearly it is a human contraption or spell or something, and Castiël is way more known with human things." Cas bristled at the tone, but Dean merely upped the wattage on his Swoonworthy Halfsmile. "Not the worst an angel ever called me, Cas. Let it slide." In all the hubbub, no-one noticed the squirrel scampering up the banister and then up Sam's jeans.

Sam twitched as Squir-Rikbiel's whiskers tickled his ear. "Gaah! Sorry Rikky. You startled me." Harahel frowned and tilted her head. "Why does Samuel have a squirrel as a pet?" Sam pulled a polite bitchface #15 (You can't be serious right now) "I don't. And my name is Sam." Cas took pity on his sister and explained. "Sam is none too fond of his maternal grandfather. So he doesn't use that name. Same goes for his middle name, William." Dean smirked. "That's why I call him Billyboy at times." Another confused frown wrinkled Harahel's brow. "Big brother perogative. Tease when you can." Bitchface #9 (Some things are NOT DONE, Jerk) graced Sam's face. Dean just smirked harder. "Hey, Rikky. You might wanna leave Sam's shoulder. You could sneeze..." Harahel shook her head. "I must commend you, brother Castiël. I have been amongst humans for less than ten minutes, and I am very confused. Why is it that the squirrel has to leave Sam's shoulder if it has to..." As if to answer the unfinished question, Squir-Rikbiel, who had hurridly gotten back on the floor, sneezed. "Chee! Oh my Father! This is getting to be very annoying!"

"DUDE! Rikky, clothes!"

"Oh, my apologies, Dean!" Snap!


	6. Chapter 6

Harahel gasped. "Brother Rikbiel! So this is where you went!" Rikbiel nodded. "I knew the Men of Letters had quarters around here, so I thought I could try and find anything about our infliction here. Luck has it, the brothers Winchester and brother Castiël have made this their home." Harahel nodded in understanding. "And? Have you found any HICCUP! Squaaawk!" A pretty redtailed hawk clicked her talons on the floor. "Oh, sister! You are a handsome raptor!" Dean sighed. "Handsome or not, Hawk-rahel is still a raptor bird. If you change, Rikky, your furry butt is prey." Rikbiel blanched. "She wouldn't! Would she?" Cas gave Hawk-rahel a Pensive Creepy Stare. "I think she would. If she has been changing as long as we have, her animal side is pretty strong. I'm glad Sam and Dean have mostly kept us seperate when we are animals. I feel a strong desire to hunt you, when you are a squirrel." Rikbiel shot him an appalled glare. "But you haven't. You can still control that urge."

Cas sighed. "I can, but it is very hard. I guess we need to get serious in finding the coyote." Dean made a swift grab. "Squaaawk! Eeeee!" Flapping madly in his grasp, Hawk-rahel tried to peck at Dean's hand. "HEY! Calm down, missy. We have a lead, and I'm not letting you stay here alone, nor are we letting any of you angels go out alone. Not with your unstable shifting. You'd get in trouble so fast, your heads would spin." Hawk-rahel calmed down, but glared at Dean. "That's better. Come on guys! We're going for a hike." Sam sighed and opened the door again. "A very good idea. We should find the coyote as quickly as HICCUP! Mrooowww." With a resigned huff and his tail held high, Kitty-Cas strode out the door. Hawk-rahel eyed the cat with a surprised squawk. "Yup. Cas is a cat. Cute, right?" The hawk gave a few chirps and Dean grinned. "Don't tell him though. He gets cranky." The next sounds the bird uttered sounded a lot like chuckling. Rikbiel and Dean, with Hawk-rahel, joined Sam and Kitty-Cas outside to start their search.

"HICCUP! Squeak! Chitter!"

"Oh dear. I am glad I sneezed not long ago. Dean? You still have a hold on Harahel?"

"Yes, but if she sneezes, I'm gonna break my arm!"

"Squaaawk! EEE!"

"No you don't, missy! That's your brother! Sammy, do something!"

"Rikky, better get in the trees for a bit. Maybe your furry friends can show us which way to go." Squir-Rikbiel chittered and scampered up a tree. With a relieved sigh, Dean let go of Hawk-rahel, who winged up. "You might want to stay a bit closer to the ground, sister. If you sneeze, you'll fall again." Hawk-rahel glared at Cas, but drifted towards the ground again. "Cha! Oh... I'm glad I listened, brother."

"DEAN!"

"Hehe, sorry Sam. It's stronger than I am."

Snap! "Awe crap."

"Dean! You base creature!"

"You know me, brother."

Squir-Rikbiel scampered down a tall spruce and sat on his haunches, staring up at Sam. "Guys, I think he has intel." Dean sighed. "Great. Now all we have to do is wait..." "Chee!" Snap! "I do indeed have some information. Come! I know where to go!" Rolling his eyes, Dean followed the gang. In the back of his mind, something nagged at him. Something about angels, and coyotes. Since it wasn't being clear, Dean shoved the nagging aside. "There... that should be its den." Rikbiel pointed. Dean looked at the hole between the roots of a big beech tree. "Soooo, what do we do now?" Sam shrugged, Cas rubbed his stubble and the other two angels looked utterly non-plussed. Rolling his eyes, Dean threw up his hands. "Great!" He stomped off to the left. He was muttering indistinctly under his breath when he heard something behind him. Ever the Hunter, he swirled around. On a bank, just level to his eyes, a coyote stood. "Yip? Yipyip!" The animal hopped up and down and ran towards him, like a dog that sees its master after a long absence. Dean stepped aside and the caramel furred creature zoomed past. It skidded to a halt and looked up to him, his eyes twinkling and his tongue lolling happily.


	7. Chapter 7

Carefully, Dean squatted down to the coyote's level. "Hazzarding a guess here, but I think you're the fella we're looking for, am I right?" The coyote cocked its head, ears pricked. "Yip? Yip Yip yipyip?" Dean smirked. "Hang on, buddy. I'll get the others. SAAAAMMM!" Running moose sized feet, followed by the pitter of paws and flap of wings. "Dean? What's wrong? Whoah!" Sam put on the brakes and nearly topled over his brother. Dean grinned up at him, but his smile faded as he saw the cat, hawk and squirrel. "Awe shucks, you guys! Couldn't you stay the same for just five more minutes?" Sam threw him an exasperated bitchface #8 (If you're not kidding right now, you're really stupid) "Choo!" Snap!

"Lightning snap there, buddy! Sweet!"

"Thank you, Dean. I see you found our coyote." The creature went into fits of delight and squirmed around Cas' ankles. "Yip! Yip! Yipyipyip awoooooo!" Sam smirked. "It seems happy to see you, Cas." Cas gave the canine the Surprised Creepy Stare. "It would seem so, Sam. Then again, if our hunch is correct, this is another of my siblings. Let's hope it sneezes soon!"

Dean was petting Squir-Rikbiel, Sam ran his finger over Hawk-rahel's head and Cas was rubbing the ears of the coyote, who wouldn't leave his side. "Cha!" Snap! "Dean!"

"Sorry... but she did pick a nice vessel."

"Thank you, Dean."

"Yip yipyip? Yihip!" The coyote sprang to its feet and rubbed itself around Harahel's legs. "Ehm... brothers... halp?" Dean smirked his Swoonworthy Halfsmile and grabbed the coyote around the waist. "Calm down, dude. You're making the lady uncomfortable." The coyote growled, but Dean merely bared his own teeth at it. "Don't you think I'm impressed. I've dealed with you asshats often enough." Harahel carefully sat down next to Sam. "Thank you again, Dean." She straightened her skirt with trembling hands. "Nothing to it, Hara. Now, you.." Dean slightly shook the coyote. "... just keep calm. You're scaring your siblings. Look at him! He's trembling!" Dean pointed at the quivering squirrel. "Yip? Yip yip yip yipyip?" Sincerely, Dean nodded his head in assent. "Yup, that is one of your brothers too."

"Chee,"

"Come on, dude!" Snap! "Thanks!"

"I do notice you don't make such a fuss about Harahel not snapping on clothes."

"Shut up, Rikky."

"Yipyipyip? Yipyip!" The coyote wurmed and wriggled so hard, that Dean dropped it. It made a beeline towards Rikbiel and butted its head under his hand.

The angels and the Winchesters sat in a circle around the coyote. "This is stupid. Waiting for a coyote to sneeze." Dean groused. The coyote turned its amber eyes on him and whuffed. "I know. You can't exactly make someone sneeze, unless you're a cat and come near me. Then I can and will sneeze." Cas did his headtilt. "It would seem you understand the creature. How?" Dean smirked. "I don't. But like most laguages, it's all in the context." Sam sniggered. "You're an ass at times, Dean, but you're a smart ass." Dean chortled. "Yeah, and you're a wise ass..." Cas chuckled too. "What would I be then?" Dean gave him an apraising look. "Hmmm. Well, I've seen you fight... I'd say you're bad ass!" Rikbiel stared confused at Harahel, who stared back with equal amounts of WTH written all over her face. "Why are you discussing asinus?" Dean giggled and Sam bit his lip. Cas took pity on his siblings and started explaining with a smile. "Humans are confusing, sister." Rikbiel opined. "Agreed, brother. I would be glad if this episode is over. I can't wait to retreat to the library." Sam raised his eyebrows. "Library? Why?" She drew herself up. "I am the angel who oversees libraries." Dean grinned. "A Heavenly Librarian? And you look like that? Oh god!" He winced, because he received a bitchface #4 (UPSTAIRS brain, Jerk.) from Sam. The impending squabbling was averted by an unexpected sound. "Chahoo! Oh thank Dad! Whoops! Some threads might be nice!" Snap! They all stared at the centre of their circle. The coyote had gone. Five voices rang out. "GABRIEL?!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey guys! And gal... How's tricks?" Dean was the first to recover. "Coyote! Trickster... of course! You asshat! You survived?!" Sam punched him in the shoulder with a bitchface #1 (DUDE! Can you be any more rude?) before adding his own: "Hi Gabriel. Glad you're secretly alive." Gabriel grinned at them, snapped his fingers and popped the resulting red licorice in his mouth. Cas grabbed the Archangel and pulled him into a crushing hug. "Gabriel! Brother! I'm so glad to see you!" The force with which Cas hugged him, made the licorice shoot out of Gabriel's mouth and drop to the forrest floor. "Awe shucks, Cassie, now you made me drop my candy!" Cas squeezed one more time and stepped off. "Harahel, Rikbiel, you're in strange waters..." Rikbiel frowned. "We are on dry land, brother..." Gabriel let his head fall back. "Oh DAD! Now I remember why I bailed out... again. Your litteral-mindedness was mindnumbing! I could feel my brain clog up with explaining the simpelest of sayings, over and over and over again..." Cas looked hurt, Harahel and Rikbiel simply lost. "Not you, Cassie. These two muttonheads did a great job of teaching you. But those who don't interact with humans... sheesh!" He manifested another piece of candy, a chocolate bar this time, and bit into it with a happy moan.

"Sooo, Gabe, do you know anything about..." Sam started. "HICCUP! Squeek! Squeesqueek!" Sam gestured at Squir-Rikbiel. "...that." he ended lamely. Gabriel crammed more chocolate in his mouth and chewed slowly. "Come on, Gabe, " Dean plead. "you must know something about why they are suddenly..."

"HICCUP! Mrrrowwwww!" Dean sighed. "I know, Cas. It's frustrating. Sammy, get Squir-Rikbiel. I'll hold Kitty-Cas." Gabriel choked on his candy, red in the face. "You named them like that?" Dean arched his eyebrow. "Yeah... to make clear whether we were talking humanoid or animal angel." The Archangel pondered that. "But why hold them? They're siblings. They should not feel animosity towards eachother." Dean scoffed, while holding a writhing kitten. "Animal instincts, Gabe. Squir-Rikbiel is food to Kitty-Cas and Hawk-rahel. Plain and simple." Gabriel ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Well rotten candyapples... That was not the plan!" Sam cast him a suspecting glare. "Plan? What plan, Gabriel?" Gabriel ducked his head, but the old Trickster smile played around his mouth. "Well, even after bailing out, I could still hear what you two call Angelradio. And I didn't like the broadcast. No sir-ree! The bickering that started up again... I was so done! So, I whipped up a spell to transform all angels into animals. Have them tear up the place for a counter, and thus form a bond. Kind of a joint time-out."

Sam licked his lips. "Not too bad of a Trickster plan, but it has backfired, hasn't it?" Gabriel sighed. "Yeah. It got me too, and without opposable thumbs I can't snap. I have spent seven days with that tail." Dean held up his hand. "Wait, what? Seven days? So from day one you were yipping? No sneezes to turn you back?" Gabriel shook his head. "Nope." he said, popping the P. "Just me and my tail. But I didn't get the urge to eat, or hunt, or lick my own..." Sam interupted hastily. "We get it, we get it... Maybe, maybe, maybe it's our presence that has the others change so often." Gabriel pouted in thought. "Mmmmaybe. But on the other hand: Hello! Archangel!" Dean widened his green eyes at his brother. "That's true, Sammy... That's a whole other kettle of feathers." Sam dropped his head sideways with a resigned bitchface #11 (NOT funny) "Be that as it may, it doesn't explain why he isn't more, well... coyote-like." Gabriel smiled at him. "I don't know either, but I'm ok with HICCUP! Yip?!" Dean threw up his hands. "Just great! Come on then! Let's get the menagery home. We need that Trickster Archangel to undo this thing, before the bunker further becomes an animal rescue centre with special, angelic guests." Tucking Kitty-Cas under his jacket, he started the trek back home. Harahel herded the coyote and Sam held Squir-Rikbiel.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean slid a cold beer across the table, to his brother. "You look like you could use it." he said, sympathy colouring his every word. Without looking up, Sam grabbed the bottle and downed half of it in one go. "Thanks De. I do. This 'keeping the angels apart when changed' is running me ragged. And poor Rikbiel. He can hardly come out of my room anymore. Three predators. The little guy is fraying at the edges!" Dean took a large gulp of his own beer, ignoring the bitchface #6 (Really, Dean? Take care of yourself, Jerk!) and sighing. "Yeah, and the Trickster still hasn't turned Gabe again. He does hold out longer than the others. I have Kitty-Cas in my room, Hawk-rahel locked in the library, and the Trickster is lying in the ammo storage. Maybe you can let the little guy have a bit of a run around the kitchen." Sam got to his feet, snagged the half-empty bottle from Dean's grasp and stalked off towards his room. "Hey! My beer, Bitch!" Sam didn't turn around, but called back: "Not with your antihistamines, Jerk!", before emptying the bottle.

Dean sauntered into the ammo storage, hoping beyond hopes, that a sneeze had happened. "Yip! Yipyip." Heaving a big sigh, Dean say down next to the coyote, back against the wall. "I gotta tell you, Gabe, when we found you, I thought we'd be back to normal as soon as we hit homeground. Just sneeze already, pal. Then you can do your snappy-finger hoodoo, and we can finally catch up on some Zs. Keeping the four of you away from eachother is a challenge." The coyote pattered over to him and lay down next to Dean, head on his thighs. The door opened slightly and Cas' gravelly voice drifted in. "Dean? Are you there?" Not bothering to get up, even wondering if his tired legs would obey, Dean answered. "Yeah, me and the Trickster. So if your nose is itchy, don't come in." The door opened further and Cas came in. "I'm ok for now, but I had hoped to find two humanoids here." With another sigh, Dean patted the golden head. "Nope. He might have been right. Because he's an Archangel, he reacts differently to the spell. I don't know Cas." He stroked the coyote's head automaticly and the animal sighed. Cas sat next to Dean for a while, but he suddenly upped and left. Dean could heat the soft "HICCUP. Mowww." just before the door fell shut. He smiled wearily and kept stroking.

Dean's eyes flew open when he heard "Chahoo! Finally! That worked.. Dean-o, buddy, hands off the merchandise!" With a startled cry Dean snatched his hand back from where it was lying on the bare chest of the Messenger of God. "YAAH! Gabe!" He clapped his hand over his eyes. "Get decent! You depraved, sugarhigh idiot!" Gabriel chuckled. "Why Dean... I never knew you were so modest." Dean squeezed his eyes shut tight behind his hand. "Not funny! Now hurry up and get dressed. I'm gonna have nightmares until Judgement Day." Snap! "There. Was that so difficult?" Dean got to his feet. "Well, are you ready?" Gabriel sighed. "More than! I had to tickle my nose with my own tail to get a sneeze. Not going there again in a hurry!" He rolled his eyes up in concentration, and snapped his fingers. "There that should have fixed things. Now, how to check? Ah! I know!" He closed his eyes and dropped his chin to his chest. Dean eyes him with suspicion. Suddenly another figure popped into existence, right next to the Archangel. He was butt naked and soaking wet. "YAAAIKES! Dude! Who the Hell is this?" Dean scrambled back against the wall. Gabriel snapped the angel a set of clothes, before introducing him. "Dean, this is Dagiel. He is the angel with dominion over fish. Dagiel, this is Dean Winchester." The new angel reached out a dripping hand. "Pleased to meet you, Dean Winchester." Gingerly, Dean shook the sopping wet hand. "Fish, huh? That explains the water." Gabriel frowned. "Actually, it doesn't really. Dagiel, what happened?"

Dagiel wrong his hands, making little streams of water run to the floor. "Well, a few days ago, I was on the beach just off of Kamaishi, Japan, when I suddenly transformed." Dean cocked his head at Gabriel, who shushed him. "I became a... a seal. But I didn't stay a seal. I sneezed, and I was me, then after a while, I hiccupped, and I was a seal again. This has been happening on an irregular basis since. Gabriel, brother, as an Archangel, you must know what is happening!" Dagiel clung to his brother, drenching him. "Dag, what were you doing, before I called you over?" Dagiel calmed down and his face lit up in a smile. "I was studying the Japanese pufferfish. The males make such amazing designs on the ocean floor to attract a mate! Then I heard your prayer, so I had to leave." Gabriel nodded. "And what form were you in, doing the studying?" Dagiel thought, a confused frown on his face. "I was... a seal, but just before you prayed, I changed back... but I didn't sneeze..." Gabriel turned to Dean triumphantly. "And there's my proof! See, if Dagiel here had been an angel, he wouldn't be wet, because he could study from dry land. Being a seal meant he had to get up close and personal." Dagiel was nodding in agreement. "And it was odd too. Because I really felt I shouldn't be studying, but eating the fish... The only thing keeping me from actually doung that, was the fact that it was a puffer..." Clapping the angel on his shoulder, Gabriel assured him. "That's done now, Dag. You'll stay yourself from now on. Go, get back to studying." Flustered, Dagiel waved. "Ok. Goodbye, Dean Winchester. Goodbye brother!" Leaving a large saltwater puddle, Dagiel poofed off. "See, Dean-o? I always clean up my messes." Gabriel smirked, then he snapped his fingers and the wet reminders of Dagiel's visit were gone. Dean sank down the wall until he was sitting. "I just hope that's the last we'll have to clean up."


	10. Chapter 10

Dean was vacuuming the library for the fourth time when Cas poofed in. "Holy... Cas! Come on! Personal space!" Stepping back, Cas ducked his head. "I'm sorry, Dean. But I was just in Heaven, and it seems Gabriel's trick worked somewhat. The only thing bothering my siblings now, is why Dagiel was soaking wet, and why Nasargiel was trying to eat Anpiel. The bickering has effectively been stopped." He did his headtilt as he regarded Dean. "Dean, have you slept at all?" Dean sniffed. "No time. I need to get rid of all these cat hairs. I'm still on antihistamine until that is done." Cas smiled at him. "Go. Get to bed. I got this." He snapped his fingers and in a cloud, all cat hairs in the bunker swooped together. Cas twirled his fingers and the cloud disappeared. Dean sent Cas a grateful Swoonworthy Halfsmile. "Thanks Cas! You're the best!" He stumbled off to his room and fell face first in his bed. He was out before his head hit the pillow. Cas looked around in satisfaction, then made his way to Sam's room, where the Hunter was sleeping. He put his fingers to Sam's brow and made sure the big guy wouldn't wake until fully rested. Then he got to Dean's room, figuring he had waited long enough for Dean to be out. With a smile, he watched his best friend sleep. When he extended his fingers to do the same for Dean as he had done for his brother, Dean mumbled in his sleep. "Ya know, Cas. You're an adorable kitten." Cas smirked. "Thank you, Dean. And you are an amazing person to have put up with me and my siblings. Sleep well." He touched the Hunter's brow and made his way to Heaven.

Drowsy, but well rested, Dean stretched and scratched his neck. He needed coffee, so he patted off to the kitchen. "Morning Dean!" Sam's chipper greeting elicited a grunt, before Dean grabbed his mug to fill with coffee. His eyes still closed, Dean inhaled the scent of his wake-up juice. "Aaaahhh. Pure ambrosia!" he sighed and took a large gulp. Spluttering he spat it out in the sink. "What the... Sam? Why is there... granola floating in my wake-up juice?" Sam coughed, choking on his pancakes. "Oh god... Rikbiel. When he was a squirrel, he loved granola. I guess he made a winter stash." Dean pulled a disgusted face. "Oh gross!" He rinser out his mug and poured a new cup. "I just hope that is the last we will find." Sam scrunged up his nose. "Don't be too sure. Squirrels tend to hide a lot in several places, so if they forget one, they can find another." Dean's emerald eyes widened. "Oh no! Cas! Caaaaassss! Get your feathered ass down here!" Sam threw him a bitchface #9 (Some things are NOT DONE, Jerk) as Cas appeared. "Gah! Cas! Personal Space... again..." Cas increased the space between them. "My apologies. Why did you call me?" Sam decided that his brother had done enough damage. "I think Dean is upset with the winter stash that Squir-Rikbiel has hidden throughout the bunker." Cas blinked. "Is that all? Here!" He snapped his fingers and a large heap of granola appeared on the table. "Crap. That's most of my supply. That squirrel was quite the sneakthief." Sam groused. Cas smiled. "I will clean up the feathers too. Harahel was molting a bit." Another snap and a pile of feathers appeared next to the granola. Dean smiled. "Thanks, Cas. I'm sorry for yelling at you." Cas smiled back, but suddenly he began coughing. Great hacking coughs. Startled and worried, Dean patted his back. "Cas?whats going on?" Cas kept hacking, then heaving and gaging. Dean steered him towards the sink. "Come on buddy. Calm down. Do you want a glass of water or something?" Another big heave and something black and wet sploshed in the sink. Dean regarded it in disgust. "Dude... is that a... hairball?"

 **That was all she wrote, guys. I hope you enjoyed my little fic. More are under construction, but the plot bunnies on those tend to hide away. (Ask Lampito as to why they might be doing that. She has lots of experience with them) For now, I leave you with lots of love from Holland**


End file.
